


My big brother is the best

by MegaLia



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Comedy, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaLia/pseuds/MegaLia
Summary: Hyuk and Jaehwan are discussing whos brother is the best. Taekwoon or Hakyeon?
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	My big brother is the best

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are what keeps me alive so don't hesitate to leave some ;)

“You know what, Hyukie?” five year old Jaehwan asked the one year younger Sanghyuk who he had made friends with today. He was sitting right next to the brown-haired, while they were putting on their outdoor clothes.  
  
“What?” he asked back while trying really hard to get into his right shoe.  
  
Jaehwan jumped up in delight, his eyes beginning to sparkle. “My big brother is going to pick me up!”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, because, you know, he is like the best big brother in the whole world!” To underline his statement little Jaehwan tried to make a big circle with his tiny hands.  
  
“That can't be, because _my_ brother is already the best big brother in the whole world!” Sanghyuk countered back immediately, completely forgetting his right shoe.  
  
“Oh yeah?? You know, MY big brother is taking me to the ice cream shop before we go home!” retorted the brown-haired proud, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Sanghyuk however wouldn't step down. “Well, MY big brother is taking me to the zoo before we go home!” By now the two boys were staring challenging into each others eyes.  
  
“Zoo's are boring! Ice cream is much better!”  
  
“We can get ice cream in the zoo as well AND watch the animals!”

The older had to admit that zoo AND ice cream were pretty awesome, but as stubborn as little Jaehwanie was he wouldn't give Sanghyuk the satisfaction.  
He just wanted to counter with something but was interrupted.  
  
“Jaehwanie!/Hyuk.” Two voices said at the same time, even thought one was nearly overpowered by the other.  
  
“Hyung!” Both kids shouted back in unison as two figures stepped in their line of view.

One of them had fire like red hair, tanned skin and his facial expression practically screamed joy. He wore a black and white striped t-shirt under a light blue jacket the sleeves just barely reaching his elbows as well as a black jeans and a pair of blue sneakers.

The other looked like the complete opposite. He had blonde hair was, compared to the latter, extremely pale and had very sharp facial features. His eyes could almost be mistaken for a cat's, which just added up to his fierce looks. He also was a bit taller than the other and had broader shoulders. His choice of clothing consisted of a black tank-top, that showed off his slightly toned arms, together with a black pair of jeans and black shoes.

Jaehwan was the first to reach his brother and was promptly scooped into the elders arms and lifted up from the ground.  
  
“I've missed you too, Jaehwanie!” the red-haired answered to the kiss that was pressed to his cheeks. The Chas was well-known for being overly affectionate. The Jungs were more quiet. Well the older brother at least. Other than Hakyeon he kneed down and opened his arms so that Hyuk could run into them, before he enclosed him in a tight embrace. His fierce features softened suddenly and a small smile stretched his lips, while his little brother pressed himself to Taekwoon.

“Now tell me: How was my sweeties day in the kindergarten?” Hakyeon asked as soon as Jaehwan was standing on his own feet again.  
  
“I've made a new friend, Hyung!!” he happily exclaimed and almost stumbled over Hyuk's right shoe that went lost somewhere during his run to Taekwoon.  
  
“Really?!” the elder retorted nearly as excited as the other one.  
  
“Yes! Hyukie here,” he pointed to the younger with sparkles in his eyes, “helped me build a castle! And I don't mean a normal castle! I mean a castle castle! It was _soooo_ big!!” The brown-haired rambled on and tried to show the enormous height of the castle with the help of his hands.  
Hyuk, who now had also let go of his Hyung, eagerly jumped into Jaehwan's explanation, completely forgetting their previous competition about who's brother was the best.  
  
“It was really big! And we had _so_ much fun building it!!”  
  
“I wanted to show it to you, but stupid Wonshik had to destroy -”  
  
“What has mum told you about calling others stupid?” Hakyeon interrupted the younger and his expression just got a little bit more stern. The addressed just hung his head low and silently mumbled, “No one is stupid and everyone has their reasons to do what they did...”  
  
The smile returned to Hakyeon's face as he patted his brothers head. “You're a big boy already. You don't need to call others stupid, alright?” Jaehwan looked into his Hyung's eyes and nodded again.  
  
“Good,” Hakyeon said, turning to the blonde kid, “So you are his friend?”  
  
The youngest just nodded, not quite sure what he should say as the dazzling smile was thrown his way. Never once had he seen someone smile so brightly and it took the boy in admiration. It even took the elder one of the Jung's breath away as he watched the scene.  
  
“Well then, nice to meet you, Hyukie! I hope Jaehwanie and you will be great friends to each other,” he stated and gave the blonde a pat on the head as well. “Now then, Jaehwanie, it's time to say goodbye to your friend. We still want to eat some ice cream, don't we?” Hakyeon asked and grabbed the younger's hand.  
  
“Ice cream!! Let's go! Bye Bye, Hyukie!! Let's build a new and even bigger castle tomorrow!” He screamed and waved at the younger with his free hand, as did Hakyeon. Just with the exception that he not only waved but also threw a suggestive wink at Taekwoon before they made their way to the exit as Jaehwan told him everything about his exciting day.  
  
Taekwoon, who was more than taken by surprise at the others antics, tried to cool his heated face down and told Hyuk to get ready.

“I want to go to the zoo, Hyung!” Hyuk exclaimed out of nowhere as they made their way to Taekwoon's car.  
  
“Why do you want to go to the zoo so suddenly?"  
  
“Jaehwanie told me that his brother was the best, because he would take him to an ice cream shop, and I told him you were the best big brother in the world.”  
  
“Let me guess: You said that we were going to the zoo,” Taekwoon said as he buckled Hyuk up in his child seat, before sitting himself behind the wheel.  
  
“Yes and I want to prove him wrong, because you are the only best big brother in the world.” At the youngers endearing statement the older Jung couldn't help  
suppressing a chuckle.  
  
“Your luck that I took the whole day off,” he mumbled and earned a loud cheer from the youngest.  
  


* * *

  
Taekwoon watched as his little brother and his new made friend ran around the open space of the kindergarten. He was there to pick him up but decided to let the two kids play some more. It wasn't like he was in a hurry and nothing made him happier than seeing his little brother having fun with friends.  
  
He was more than relived that his brother seemed to not have any problems with their move a months ago. Taekwoon couldn't have forgiven himself if his brother would've been unhappy just because he selfishly decided to get him away from their parents. But he couldn't let him live there anymore. It wasn't like they were abusive towards him but they just didn't care. They just cared about themselves and ignored their kids. They had also done that to Taekwoon as he was younger, making him the anti-social, awkward person he now was and he swore himself, that he wouldn't let that happen to Sanghyuk.

Taekwoons thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud voice resounding behind him.  
  
“Jaehwanie!”  
  
Without even turning around the blonde knew who it belonged to. Well it wasn't a voice you would forget so easily. More so if you hear it almost everyday when you pick up your little brother. Jaehwan's older brother came to a halt next to him and Taekwoon could watch how the younger Cha suddenly ran behind a little house.  
  
“Hey Taekwoon," he greeted hurridly before turning back to thhe open space. "Jaehwanie!” He shouted towards the colourful house were the two kids were still hiding. Hakyeon strode towards said building but as soon as he was only a few steps away from reaching it, the two little kids came out from behind it and darted towards the other end of the open space.  
  
“Jaehwanie, please! That's not funny!” The red-haired said with a sigh and began walking to were the kids were. “You know we have an appointment at the dentist's!”  
  
“I don't want to go!!” The younger brother shouted back during his run.  
  
“But you have to!”  
  
“But the dentist is scary!”  
  
“You've never met him,” Hakyeon tried to reason and Taekwoon took pity on the red-haired. It also wasn't exactly easy to get Hyuk to go with him. He nearly spent two hours of convincing the kid.It was a wonder that Jaehwan hadn't been to the dentist before.   
  
“I don't need to meet him, Wonshik told me about him!”  
  
“Of course Wonshik did...” Taekwoon heard the elder Cha mumble to himself with an eye roll. “Wonshik just tried to scare you, Jaehwanie! The dentist isn't scary!”

“Yes he is!”  
  
“No he's not!”  
  
“Yes he is!”  
  
“No he's not!”  
  
“Yes he is!!”

“Drastic times call for drastic measures,” he said to himself just loud enough that Taekwoon could catch it and took a deep breath. “Cha Jaehwan if you don't stop it right now and move your sweet little bum here this instant, you won't get a piece of mum's strawberry cheesecake tomorrow!” At the mention of his full name and the threat of not getting a piece of cake Jaehwan froze and turned around.  
  
“But I want one!!”  
  
Hakyeon just crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away as if he was offended. “No. Kids who don't listen to their Hyung's and don't go to the dentist, won't get sweets. Now that I think about it: If you won't go to the dentist you can't eat any sweets anymore.”'  
  
“No!!” Jaehwan screeched and ran up to his brother as fast as lighting and began tugging on the material of his pants. “I want to eat sweets!”  
  
“No can do, Jaehwanie. Because if you don't go to the dentist and still continue eating sweets you'll get caries and that will hurt really, really bad. I as your older brother can't let that happen to you so; no sweets for you.”  
  
A look of pure panic crossed the brown-haired's face at the thought of never getting any sweets ever again. “No, Hyung! Please don't! I promise I'm going to the dentist!” 

The elder threw an uncertain look over his shoulders, “You promise?”  
  
The kid heavily nodded his head and held out his little finger, “Pinky promise!”  
  
His trade mark smile returned to it's place on Hakyeon's face as he got down in a crouching position and linked his pinky with Jaehwan's.

“Well then say good bye to your friend and then let's go, sweetie,” the elder said and stood up as Jaehwan turned to Hyuk, who was now standing beside his older brother, and theatrically laid his hands on the younger boy's shoulder.  
  
“If I don't make it back alive, Hyukie, protect our castle from Wonshik! I'm putting my faith in you!”  
  
“You will come back tomorrow, Jaehwanie.”  
  
“You don't know that!” he shouted over his shoulder and turned back to Hyuk, missing the eye roll Hakyeon gave him.  
  
“I believe in you, Jaehwanie! Be strong! I promise I'll protect our castle with everything I have!”

One look at Hakyeon's stressed face and Taekwoon decided it was time to step into the conversation as he laid a hand on the younger Cha's head. “Now now, don't say that. Believe me, the dentist is no way near scary and I'm sure you're Hyung will stay by your side all the time.”  
  
“Yes, Jaehwanie. I'll even hold your hand if you want to,” the red-haired added in a soft tone.  
  
“See? With such a great brother there'll be no way something could go wrong.” At that compliment - intended or not it counts! - Hakyeon couldn't deny the funny feeling in his body and his smile widened a little bit.

Jaehwan just looked to his brother again and finally let go of Hyuk. “Bye Bye, Hyukie and Hyukie's Hyung!” he shouted and, just like every day, waved enthusiastically at the two Jung's as they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

“And then she suddenly pulled a dice from behind my ear!! That was _sooooo_ cool, Hyung!! She even made the dice disappear again after that. One moment it was in her hand and the next it was gone! Just like that!!” It was a rainy looking afternoon as the two Jung's emerged from the little café they ate a piece of cake at. Hyuk was enthusiastically telling his brother about the magician that visited them today and couldn't seem to stop babbling. The little kid was so amazed by the magician and never stopped talking about her for the last hour. But it didn't matter how long it would go on or if the little kid would constantly repeat himself, Taekwoon listened. It was his duty as brother to listen to him, even thought he knew exactly how the tricks worked.  
  
“And you know what?! She even let Wonshik disappear for some moments!! That was so funny! Jaehwanie and I laughed really hard at his face as he was back again!”  
  
“I can imagine that,” the blonde commented with a slight chuckle. It wasn't a mystery that the two friends didn't like Wonshik. Well he wasn't the nicest kid in their group. At least to Jaehwan, if what Hyuk told him was true.

  
They had almost reached home as Taekwoon suddenly heard the word _Hyung_. Thinking it was his little brother he looked down to him and asked what was wrong.  
  
“I didn't say anything, Hyung.”  
  
“Really? I thought I heard someone saying-”  
  
“ _Hyung_!”

The voice was now closer and sounded heart wrenching desperate. The black-haired looked around and suddenly saw a small body running around at the other side of the street.  
  
“Hyung! Where are you?!!” The little boy shouted again and finally came to a halt as his body made contact with the floor. Tears began to wildly stream down his cheeks as the boy laid there and heavy sobs wrecked his body. “Hyung!!!”

Without any further hesitation Taekwoon pulled Hyuk with him to the fallen boy, who both of them knew all to well. Hyuk at least.  
  
“Jaehwanie!!” The younger Jung shouted and let go of his Hyung's hand as he dashed to his fallen friend, Taekwoon right behind him.

Jaehwan looked up with a sniffle and could just hardly recognize the two persons that came in his direction because of the tears blurring his vision. “Hyukie...” He whispered softly as his friend came to a halt near him.  
  
“Are you okay, Jaehwanie?!!” Sanghyuk instantly asked, panic lacing his word, and crouched down to his friend.  
  
“Hyukie…!”

Finally Taekwoon reached the two boys and also kneeled down to the younger. “Are you alright, Jaehwan-ah?” He asked while helping the boy to sit up. The addressed shock his head and pointed to his left knee, still crying heavily. It wasn't badly hurt, just lightly scraped and Taekwoon scanned him for more injuries, but found none.  
  
“Where is your Hyung?” The blonde asked softly, leading to Jaehwan crying even more.  
  
“I---I-- We … we were-- grocery shopping a-a-… and I got bored and-and went outside as … as I watched- some oth-other kids play! … And then- And then I didn't-didn't …. k-k-know where I wa- was…!” Taekwoon's big brother instincts kicked in and he pulled the younger one in his arms and tried to calm him down, even Hyuk helped.

Some minutes later they had finally made to calm Jaehwan down as his sobs gradually became fewer. While he left it to Hyuk to calm his friend further down, Taekwoon thought about what do do next. Hakyeon must be sick with worry about his brother, but he didn't think it was clever to go search for him. The town was big and the red-haired could be everywhere. He also started to feel some raindrops on his face and therefore knew it would soon start to rain. The blonde searched his pocket for his mobile phone just to remember that it was at home charging up. With a sigh Taekwoon turned to the two kids again.

“Listen, Jaehwan, how about you come home with us, I'll bandage up your knee and we'll call your brother to tell him where you are. How does that sound?”  
  
“...Really...” he asked with a sniffle and tried to rub the tears from his cheeks.  
  
“Yes,” Taekwoon reassured him with a small smile, whereupon the younger just nodded.  
  
“Okay then. Can you walk?” Taekwoon asked further and reached a hand out for the younger to grab, but he refused.  
  
“Me knee hurts...”  
  
“Hyung, his knee hurts…!” Hyuk repeated dramatically as if Taekwoon hadn't heard it. Another raindrop landed on the older's cheek as he turned around and crouched down. “Can you climb on my back?”  
  
“I think so...” he mumbled and some moments later the blonde felt a weight settle on his back. After he was seated and Taekwoon made sure he wouldn't fall they made their way home.

  
Fortunately they reached home right before the rain began pouring from the clouds. And it was a heavy rain accompanied by thunder and lightning. They shed themselves from their outdoor clothes and Taekwoon placed Jaehwan on a kitchen stool before going into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. He came back to the picture of Hyuk making funny faces at Jaehwan to distract the other from his injuries. Taekwoon meanwhile went to work on the brown-haired's knee and bandaged it up. With Hyuk's distraction it went a lot easier and faster and mostly without whining.

After that was done Taekwoon left Jaehwan in Hyuk's care and grabbed his mobile phone, dialing Hakyeon's number. It rang three times before the call was picked up but nobody said a word.  
  
“Hello? Hakyeon?”  
  
“… Taekwoon… Hi… uh what's up…?” Something wasn't right. Normally Hakyeon would greet him with his obnoxious loud and cheerful voice. Was it because he was worried about Jaehwan?  
  
“I wanted to tell you that Hyuk and me found Jaehwan on our way home. He told us that he was lost and because it began to rain I brought him to our house.”  
  
“Jaehwan is with you?!!” The elder all but shouted in relieved and Taekwoon nodded, before remembering that Hakyeon wouldn't see it.  
  
“Yes. I'm sorry that I didn't call earlier, but I've forgotten my phone at home.”  
  
“Thank god! I was so worried! I-” A loud thunder interrupted Hakyeon's sentence and Taekwoon thought he had heard something like a whimper.  
  
“Hakyeon…?”  
  
“...”  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“I-I-I'm uh coming to your house ri-ri-right now…!” With that the call ended and Taekwoon was left staring warily at his phone.

Shrugging his shoulders he pocketed his phone and went back to the living room where the two kids sat, playing with one of Hyuk's many toys.  
  
“I've called your brother, Jaehwan.” The brown-haired instantly looked up. “He said he will be here any moment.”  
  
Jaehwan's eyes went wide. “He's coming?! Now?!”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“No he can't come now!!” Taekwoon looked at the little boy, confusion written all over his face. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Hyung is afraid of thunderstorms!” Now not only Jaehwan's eyes were big, but also Taekwoon's. _That's why he sounded so wrong…!_

He immediately dialed Hakyeon's number again, but this time no one picked up.  
  
“We have to go and search him, Hyung!” Hyuk cried panicking.  
  
“We can't.”  
  
“Why?!”  
  
“Because we don't know where he is. If we go out now, there won't be a high chance of actually finding him. But he knows where we are,” he reasoned and kneeled down in front of Jaehwan, “Don't worry, Jaehwan-ah. Your brother is strong. He sounded really relieved when I told him you were save. I'm sure he'll overcome his fear in order to get here as soon as possible.”  
  
"... Okay...” came the mumbled reply from the younger Cha.

After that the two kids resumed playing in the living room, while Taekwoon made a cup of tea. If Hakyeon was running around outside in the rain with a fear of thunderstorms, he could most likely need one. And some dry clothes.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Taekwoon instantly jumped up from his place on the sofa to open the front door. He could also hear the rushed steps coming from the two kids that had retreated to Hyuk's room, just moments ago.

Taekwoon had opened the door only a few inches, as it was forced open and a body hastily stumbled in, shutting the door and leaning against it. Hakyeon was completely drenched from head to toe, shivering and breathing as if he had just ran a marathon. His skin was unusually pale and Taekwoon couldn't tell for sure if the water running down his cheeks were tears or rain drops. All he could tell was that the elder was in a terrible condition. The blond wanted to say something, but Jaehwan bet him to it.  
  
“HYUNG!!”

Hakyeon instantly looked up at the scream, only to come face to face with his sweet, little brothers face that already had some tears streaming over its cheeks. The red haired was more than glad to see him alright and didn't hesitate in wrapping his little brother into his arms. He didn't care that he was completely drenched. He didn't care that he would most probably get sick the following days. He didn't care about his fear of thunderstorms right now. All he did care about, was that Jaehwan was there, safe and sound in his arms.

“Thank heaven you're alright!” He exclaimed while pressing Jaehwan as close as possible into his chest. “You have no idea how scared I was! I thought my heart was going to stop when I couldn't find you anywhere! I searched half the town up and down, went into every single shop we stopped by and asked at least fifty people if they had seen you!” Little sobs began to surface from Hakyeon's throat, which he tried to suppress - It obviously didn't do anything.  
  
You could clearly see that they were brothers by the way they lay crying in each others arms and Taekwoon couldn't help but smile a bit at that. He was glad that everything took a good end for the Cha brothers. The blond really didn't know what he would do if his brother ever went missing. He would probably die worrying about his whereabouts and would call every police station in their area or something.

“I've missed you Hyung!!”  
  
“Me too. God, Jaehwan, I was worried sick!”, the elder said and distanced himself a bit to look into the smaller ones eyes, “Please, please promise me to never ever disappear like this! Please never do that again, because I don't think I could live through that a second time.”  
  
With tears still streaming out of Jaehwan's eyes, the younger nodded enthusiastically and latched himself back into the red haired's embrace. “I'm sorry, Hyung…! I promise to never do it again!!”  
  
“Pinky promise?” Hakyeon asked quietly and took one of his hands off of Jaehwan's shoulders to hold it up near his face.  
  
“Pinky promise!” The other Cha replied and linked his little finger with Hakyeon's.

After both Cha's had finally calmed down, Taekwoon offered Hakyeon some clothes of his so he could take a shower as well as inviting him to stay over for dinner. Okay, the idea with the dinner was Sanghyuk's and Taekwoon couldn't just say no. His manners wouldn't allow it, even if that meant sitting through a whole meal with his maybe crush. Yes, over the weeks of randomly meeting Hakyeon at the kindergarten while picking up his brother, as well as meeting him when the two younger ones had playdates together, Taekwoon came to the realization that he _maybe_ could have developed a little crush on Hakyeon. But honestly; who could blame him? Hakyeon was way too perfect. Maybe he was exaggerating, but he sincerely couldn't remember a time where he had met someone more beautiful. Hell, Taekwoon didn't even know he was interested in guys. He had never found any one - be it male or female - nearly as attractive as that the thought of dating even crossed his mind. He had other problems to worry about, like being good in school and getting a stable job to be able to care for his brother.

But now, there was Hakyeon who turned his world into pure chaos just by giving him one of his wide, brilliant smiles that could probably cure cancer.  
If you'd asked his friend Hongbin, he would probably say that Taekwoon didn't just have a _maybe_ crush on Hakyeon. He would rather put it as Taekwoon being completely gone for the elder. Of course, Taekwoon would never admit that.  
  


* * *

  
“You know what, Jaehwanie?” Hyuk asked once everyone was finished with their meal and the two adults cleared the table.  
  
"What?”  
  
“You're brother really is the best. He came here even thought he is scarred of thunderstorms. That's so cool! Just like a hero!”

Jaehwan laughed at that. Of course his brother was the best, there was no denying. “I know, but your brother is also really cool." because Jaehwan was a honest person. "Hey, how about this: We agree, that _both_ of our brothers are equal. I mean, why does there have to be only one best brother?”  
  
“Yeah okay, I can live with that.”

They sealed their agreement with a high five before Hyuk pulled Jaehwan into his room to resume playing with the youngers action figures. Sanghyuk was sure they could persuade their brothers into a sleepover because there was still a thunderstorm and everything - in reality it was barely raining anymore, not that the kids would admit to that. You see, Jaehwan and Hyuk weren't finished with rescuing the world of their lego people and it was a weekend and because they have _never_ slept at each others house. All pretty solid arguments.

  
  



End file.
